So This Is Love
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: Ms. Darbus gives the topic of Love as a final. See what performance the gang does to show what love is to them. One Shot


Settle down class and Mr. Bolton please remove Ms. Montez form your lap." Ms. Darbus said as she walked into her classroom as the students did what they were told.

"Okay class; as you all know your final is coming up and this year I decided to do something different." Ms. Darbus said.

"You decided to not give us a final." Chad said as everyone laughed.

"Very funny Mr. Danforth; see me after class." Ms. Darbus said as the class laughed and Chad mumbled something.

"Now seeing as we have just finished our learning on the Romeo and Juliet; I've decided that for your final everyone must perform some type of arts to deal with the subject of _Love_." Ms. Darbus said as the class all groaned.

"I know but everyone will be able to pair up." Ms. Darbus said.

"YAY!" The class said until Ms. Darbus stopped them.

"But you will be paired up with the same gender as you." Ms. Darbus said as everyone groaned again

. "Well it looks like Troy can't be with Ella." Chad said as Gabriella throw and pen at him and Troy slapped him on the back of the head as the bell rang.

"Okay well before you leave today let me know who you are performing with and I will tell you about your subject." Ms. Darbus said as the class all left.

Later that day the girls were at lunch when the guys came up after practice.

"Hey babe." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella and sat by her.

"Hey." Gabriella said smiling after they pulled back.

"Man I can't believe Ms. D is making us do this for our final." Zeke said as they were talking about the project.

"Yeah well at least its better than our normal finals." Taylor said as they all agreed.

"Yeah but look at the subject and the fact that we can't work will girls is horrible." Chad said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad." Sharpay said as she looked at him.

"Yeah and I'm sure you guys can come up with something." Gabriella said.

"That's easy for you girls to say this is a good topic for you." Troy said as he looked at them.

"And here we though you guys loved us." Gabriella said pretending to be shocked.

"We do." Troy said as he hugged her from the side.

"See well you guys could use us as part of your performance." Kelsi said as the girls agreed and the guys all looked at each other.

HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM

The day of the finals finally came and everyone was in the theater seeing as that was their drama final was at.

"Okay class now I will say your groups name and after you perform, I will give you your score." Ms. Darbus said.

Everyone was nervous about it but figured at they would do well. As the finals started everyone was doing kinda good. Soon it was time for the guys to perform and they were nervous as ever. Not only was this for a grade but also for their girls.

"Okay up next is Mr. Bolton, Mr. Danforth, Mr. Baylor and Mr. Evans." Ms. Darbus said as the girls smiled at them and they walked on stage.

"Okay you guys subject was that you guys have to tell how do you feel with your love one." Ms. Darbus said as the music started and Troy got on a guitar and started to play.

**ALL-I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And there're hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight **_**[x2]**_****

TROY-Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..

**CHAD-Oh, little cutie  
When you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..**

ZEKE-You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do

**RYAN-'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..  
**

_**ALL-**_**  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm**

With you _**[x5]**_**  
Girl..  
With you **_**[x5]**_****

_**ZEKE-**_**Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,**

**CHAD-You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,**

**RYAN-Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah..**

_**TROY-**_**'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..  
**

_**ALL-**_**  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm**

With you _**[x5]**_**  
Girl..  
With you **_**[x5]**_****

_**TROY-**_**And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,**

**ZEKE-'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die..  
So I won't front,**

**CHAD-I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,**

**RYAN-'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day**

****Troy smiled at Gabriella as he sang this next part

**TROY-I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And there're hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight **_**[x2]**_**  
Woo Oh.. Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight **_**[x2]**_****

_**ALL-**_**  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm**

With you _**[x5]**_**  
Girl..  
With you **_**[x5]**_

As the finished they winked at their girls and then bowed as everyone cheered.

"Great Jobs young men. I think you guys should get an A for that." Ms. Darbus said as the guys all smiled at her.

"Thanks Ms. D." They said in unison as they got off the stage.

"That was great babe." Gabriella told Troy has he took his seat by her.

"Thanks." Troy said as he kissed her.

"Okay last is Ms. Montez, Ms. Evans, Ms. McKessie, and Ms. Nelson." Ms. Darbus said as the girls got up and went on stage.

"Okay girls your part was to tell when you know you are in love." Ms. Darbus said.

"Man they had an easy one." Chad said as the guys started to laugh as Kelsi went on the piano and the girls smiled at the boys as they all sat on the stools and Kelsi started to play.

**GABRIELLA-Ooo-ooo**

**ALL-This is love  
This is love  
This is love  
This is love**

SHARPAY-So this is love  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine

Sharpay smiles looking at Zeke

**I'm all aglow  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine**

TAYLOR-My heart has wings  
And I can fly  
I'll touch every star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of

Taylor smiles at Chad

**So this is love**

ALL-This is love  
This is love  
This is love  
This is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be

So this is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be

When Gabriella sings this next part the entire class was shocked including Troy.**  
**

**GABRIELLA-Si es amor  
Si es amor  
Es lo que hace mi vida divina  
estoy brillando y ahora se  
que tengo la llave del cielo  
tengo alas  
puedo volar (flyy)  
y tocar las estrellas en el cielo (stars in the sky)  
esto es el milagro que eh sonado  
esto es amor  
si es el milagro que sonado**

****Gabriella smiles looking at Troy

**So this is love**

ALL-Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as can be

So this is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be

So this is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be

So this is love  
So this is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be

So this is love  
So this is love  
Ummm...

Once Kelsi finishes the entire class starts to cheer as the girls all bow and smile at the guys.

"Excellent Job ladies. You 4 just earned an A+." Ms. Darbus said as they all smiled at thanked her.

"Oh My God you girls did great." Chad said as he hugged Taylor.

"Yeah babe why didn't you tell me you could speak Spanish that good." Troy said as he smiled at her.

"Well I am half Mexican and my parents started me out in Spanish early so." Gabriella said as she smiled at him.

"Hey you guys song was great." Sharpay said as the girls agreed.

"Yeah well we followed Kelsi's advice and did it on something we really care about." Ryan said as all the girls smiled at them and shared a kiss with their love one.

**There you go let me know how it is.**


End file.
